bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Manga Bleach/@comment-3101118-20160804162802/@comment-77.65.94.89-20160804192455
Czekałem na rozstrzygnięcie walki Ichigo z Yhwachem, a dostałem zupełnie z dupy przeskok czasowy, który byłby dobry gdyby wydarzenja działy się po kolei. Naprawdę nienawidzę Jumpa za zepsucie zakończenia dwóch wspaniałych mang czyli bleacha i naruto, przez dyktowanie twórcą kiedy mają skończyć swoje dzieło. Bo jestem pewien że Kubo wolałby przedłużyć wydarzenia co najmniej do 700 chapteru, wydłużając walkę z Gerardem, Hashwalthem i Yhwachem. A na końcu ładnie to wszystko zamykając, bez głupich dziur fabularnych, mam nadzieje że Kubo to kiedyś uzupełni. Według mnie poprzedni rozdział powinien wyglądać tak: pg 1 Yhwach is cut in two and the pieces are flung far away. pg 2 Aizen on the floor in a bad condition speaks. Aizen: Kurosaki Ichigo, hurry and take my hougyoku. Take it and use it while Yhwach is still down. Aizen pulls off the hougyoku and tries to give it to Ichigo. pg 3 Aizen: Right now you are the only one who can stop Yhwach. Ichigo: Why do you want me to take it? Won't you die if you lose the hougyoku now!? Ichigo looking at Aizen with a blank expression. pg 4 Aizen: What's with those eyes, are you pitying me? How pointless. Hurry and take it, there is no time! Take it and break the chains of heaven that have bind us, Ichigo! (天の鎖 ten no kusari, possible reference to Tensa 天鎖 part in Tensa Zangetsu 天鎖斬月) pg 5 Yhwach: I WON'T GIVE YOU THAT OPPORTUNITY! Yhwach appears on top of a building with a gigantic spear of light which he throws at Ichigo and Aizen. pg 6 & 7 Ichigo swings Tensa Zangetsu at the spear and the blade is completely destroyed in a huge explosion. pg 8 Yhwach is visibly upset and angry. He holds Ichigo by the neck and snarls at him. Yhwach's black cloak and uniform are tatters, his upper body has returned and is completely bare. Ichigo thinking: Even that attack didn't kill him.. but.. His left eye is visible and his long black hair is whipping wildly in the wind. The right arm he's holding Ichigo with is charred. Yhwach: It was a mistake to let you live! The single greatest mistake in a thousand years, but I am going to correct that now. For I have seen that this is how it ends! NOW DIE! ICHIGO!! pg 9 In that moment Yhwach is hit with an arrow in his exposed eye. It was Ishida. He arrives with Inoue and Rukia. Uryu: My power was poured into that arrow... You will no longer be able to see the future or heal that wound. This is.. payback for my mother. pg 10 Yhwach looks on in disbelief with his remaining eye which is no longer covered. In the same panel Ichigo is holding the handle of his broken bankai in his right hand and the hougyoku in his left. Ichigo: You're right that it's the end... but I am not the one who will meet his end today. pg 11 He puts the hougyoku to Yhwach's chest and yells. Ichigo: What you took from me, I am taking it back! Yhwach!! pg 12 Ichigo's hand goes into Yhwach's chest and he pulls out a large mass of blackness. Yhwach stumbles back while clutching his chest in agony. pg 13 Yhwach looks up and sees Ichigo with the blackness as a black cape, thrown over his shoulder with the hougyoku in the same hand holding the cape. pg 14 Ichigo: I understand why you need my power, Yhwach. I understand its nature now. Honestly, it's a frightening power. Even when I fought Aizen I could only barely grasp it. But.. when I reached into the depths of your soul I saw it. That's right.. I.. "saw" it. pg 15 & 16 Ichigo's eyes haven't changed. It's the typical resolved look. Broken panels of Masaki, Isshin, the Hollow and Ichigo in FGT form. Tensa Zangetsu, Zangetsu and lastly Yhwach himself. Ichigo: So frightening that even Zangetsu wouldn't tell me about it. No.. Zangetsu is not the true name. You want to destroy Soul Society with my power, but Yhwach.. I won't let you do that. pg 17 Ichigo brings the handle of zangetsu up and takes his bankai stance. The cape wraps itself around his arm and the handle. Ichigo & The Hollow & Old man Zangetsu in unison: RETURN ALL THINGS TO NOTHING AND SLAY GOD! MUGETSU! pg 18 A gigantic black pillar with four white prongs similar to a huge black and white Vollstandig rises up into the sky. Chapter ends.